Far From Finished
by DragoNymph
Summary: The telling of a gurl who misses her goblin king.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of the characters from it. However, I would love to own David Bowie!

Chapter 1

After Sarah's adventure in the Labyrinth she matures quite a bit, but she finds herself often thinking about her Goblin King, that once would do anything for her. She realizes that in the "real" world it's not all about her, no one re-orders tyme for her, or grants her wishes. She's so frustrated with her mundane life she even contemplates suicide, but decides against it when Toby comes up to her with his oh so precious young eyes. Sarah knows she cant leave Toby after all she risked to get him back but she isn't happy either.

One night, after yet again being annoyed when she finds she cant come to full orgasm, even if she does think of the wonderful bulge of the Goblin King…her Goblin King, she calls on her dark emperor.

"Goblin king, Goblin King I can't stand it any longer come take me away from this awful Mundane Hell I'm in. I wish to be with you and be your one and only sex goddess."

Sarah immediately sits up in bed and listens. No sound, everyone has gone to bed and was sound asleep. All of the sudden she hears the wind picking up outside and awaits for her windows to fly open and her Glorious Goblin King to come to her. Nothing, Still Nothing.

"Goddamn-it, what the Fuck? I'm Fucking Sarah Williams, the true love of the Great Goblin King, what the Hell is going on?" Sarah is so angry at this point she wants to rip Jareth's face off. What could be more important than me? She thinks. "I bet he has some other Bitch he's fucking right now, Re-ordering tyme for her, that Fucking Cunt face. He's gonna pay."

Chapter 2

After plotting her revenge Sarah finally falls asleep and dreams about nothing in particular, just randomness. She awakes feeling refreshed. After dropping Toby off at Kindergarten she walks back to the house to find it empty, as usual, everyone's off to work, she didn't have class until one, and she was going to make the most of it. After cleaning the house as much as she could stand, she had a light lunch and headed out for a jog. When Sarah neared the river she remembered how Jareth had forgotten about her and instantly was pissed again. She walked back to the house not feeling like much of a run now. As she stepped into the shower she thought she felt someone watching her, but shrugged the feeling off.

"Where in the Hell did that towel go?" Sarah mutters to herself as she steps cautiously out of the shower.

"Is this what you're looking for?" And there he was in all his adornments, Jareth the Goblin King. Sarah standing there in all her naked glory gives him a glare that would have made you think she was the new Medusa. "No I don't need it I can air dry, Thank you." Sarah responds in a snide, mocking tone.

"Well since you insist on being nude I feel over-dressed. Do you think I should follow the way of your beauty and disrobe as well?" Jareth is as cunning as he is the sweet talker.

"If you would like, but I have places to go so I wont be naked for long"

"O really? I think we can change that my Queen."

"I doubt you could satisfy me, arn't you getting kind of old to be making such promises?"

"You dare to mock me, my dear? You have no idea how I could satisfy you. I may be older than you, but I have more experience and magic on my side. I can make you feel so over-whelming you will think you're going to die. In fact, you may want to die because the bliss will be too much for you. What do you have to say to that my Beauty. And may I add you look fabulous. I see you have filled out a bit since your days in my labyrinth."

As Jareth spoke to Sarah she started to ache inside for his touch and she knew she needed him soon or else. Jareth observed Sarah and was amused to see her trying to control herself while he knew she was melting for him. He was also exploding inside, by seeing his love in this manner. All the other girls he had experienced since meeting Sarah were not enough for him; he needed Sarah and would die if she didn't stay with him this tyme.

Chapter 3

Sarah standing there in all her natural loveliness wasn't as nervous as she though she would be when she first saw the Goblin King since her little adventure in the his labyrinth. She felt as though she had the upper hand, using her gorgeous woman figure to awe him, maybe even seduce him. Sarah started to brush her long locks as Jareth began to sit on the end of her bed. She loved her new bedroom, it was so convenient to have a bathroom connected to your bedroom and the extra space was amazing.

Sarah immediately turned around and hissed at the king, "You can politely get off of my bed and leave, I have no need for your services here. And I don't appreciate you barging in on me like this. Next time will you at least send me a warning?"

Jareth not in the mood to beat around the bush looked into Sarah's deep eyes and retorted, "Wasn't it you who summoned me, my dear? Was it not you who asked to be my sex goddess? Was it not you who asked to be taken away forever to be with me?"

"I never said forever," Sara said meekly. "And what the hell took you so long?" She added crossly.


End file.
